


Is there something they're concealing?

by likeamigraine_ita (eatintoothpaste)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, what if...
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatintoothpaste/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poi si rende conto che quella non è esattamente la sua spada di legno, ma è qualcosa di diverso. Le fiamme, inoltre, non scottano Pepper ma, anzi, la fanno sentire più forte. Quel potere le ricorda di quando era bambina: tutto le sembrava possibile, non solo le cose spiegabili razionalmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is there something they're concealing?

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il **Christmas Exchange** di good_omens_ita.livejournal.com

Questa è la prova definitiva che essere obbligati a mettere in ordine la propria camera rappresenta il Male Supremo. Anzi, mettere in ordine la propria camera rappresenta il Male Supremo. Punto.

O comunque non porta nulla di buono. Sicuramente porta rotture di scatole.

Pepper compirà quattordici anni fra meno di una settimana, e sua madre vuole che la sua stanza sia in ordine in occasione della festa di compleanno. Quindi l’ha letteralmente rinchiusa in camera e le ha detto che non uscirà finché non sarà stato messo tutto a posto, ignorando le proteste della ragazzina che cercava di spiegarle che “tiparecheadAdameglialtrifreghiqualcosadellamiastanza?”.

Pepper ha pensato pensato di calarsi giù dalla finestra, ma poi ha deciso di non farlo, perché è qualche giorno che non dorme bene e si sente stanca, e sbucciarsi un ginocchio o slogarsi una caviglia va pure bene, ma la sua stanza è al primo piano e di rompersi una gamba cercando di evadere non ne ha proprio voglia, grazie mille.

Alla fine si è arresa all’autorità materna e ha deciso d’iniziare a mettere in ordine, cercando di fare il prima possibile - ammassando quindi qualsiasi cosa sotto il letto e in fondo all’armadio. Si è perciò chinata sotto il letto per controllare quanto spazio avesse a disposizione e, ops - anzi, merda! - probabilmente, se si fosse impegnata, avrebbe potuto infilarvi uno spillo per miracolo.

Stava quasi per arrendersi, quando ha intravisto un qualcosa che ha attirato la sua attenzione. Una spada formata da due legni e tenuta insieme con un po’ di spago. Le ricorda qualcosa, ma non sa esattamente cosa. Ha come la sensazione di essersi dimenticata un avvenimento che dovrebbe invece ricordare, ma non ha nemmeno idea di cosa si tratti.

La testa le fa male e, lentamente, inizia a ricordare un sogno che ha fatto qualche notte fa - una donna dai lunghi capelli rossi, che le fa paura e la incuriosisce contemporaneamente. Quando afferra la spada e la tira fuori dal letto il mal di testa aumenta (avvicinandosi pericolosamente all’emicrania) e con quello iniziano a fluire i ricordi (una battaglia) (pericolo) (la donna dai capelli rossi) che subito si mescolano con altri ricordi, quelli dei sogni che l’hanno fatta dormire male negli ultimi giorni (la donna dai capelli rossi che prova a parlarle, che le dice che non la deve temere, perché loro due sono la stessa cosa) (la donna dai capelli rossi che le chiede di non ignorarla perché prima o poi, ragazzina, dovrai sapere la verità) fino a diventare una cosa sola (la donna dai capelli rossi con una spada fiammeggiante in mano, Pepper con la sua piccola spada di legno tenuta insieme soltanto da un po’ di spago).

Pepper chiude momentaneamente gli occhi, passandosi la mano libera sulla fronte, che adesso è decisamente più calda e sudata.

“Accetta questa spada,” dice una voce nella sua testa. Una voce femminile e autoritaria, ma anche con un qualcosa di materno. “Accetta il tuo compito.”

Pepper apre gli occhi e vede la spada che tiene in mano in fiamme.

La prima cosa che pensa è che mettere in ordine la propria camera non porta altro che guai.

La seconda cosa che pensa è che è normale che il legno prenda fuoco.

La terza cosa che pensa è com’è possibile che la sua vecchia spada di legno abbia preso fuoco.

La quarta cosa che pensa è che dovrebbe fare qualcosa, prima d’incendiare tutta la casa.

Poi si rende conto che quella non è esattamente la sua spada di legno, ma è qualcosa di diverso. Le fiamme, inoltre, non scottano Pepper ma, anzi, la fanno sentire più forte. Quel potere le ricorda di quando era bambina: tutto le sembrava possibile, non solo le cose spiegabili razionalmente.

Le basta questo per farle cambiare idea. Stringe la spada con due mani e dice, rivolta alla voce nella propria testa, “D’accordo, l’accetto.”

La spada s’incendia ancora di più e, in un attimo, Pepper ricorda tutto: la fine del mondo scampata, l’identità della donna e il loro scontro. Ma, soprattutto, si rende conto che Adam le ha mentito e che le dovrà un sacco di spiegazioni.

Deve andarlo a cercare.

Guarda la porta della propria camera e si rende conto che, nonostante abbia appena ereditato la spada di War, far arrabbiare la propria madre non è comunque una buona idea. Guarda quindi la finestra e decide di fuggire da lì.

Finalmente - pensa, mentre si cala dalla finestra, la spada legata alla bene e meglio sulla schiena - ha l’occasione di usare nella vita reale una frase che ha sentito l’altra sera al cinema, in un film d’azione che è andata a vedere con Adam: “Dimmi tutto quello che sai, pezzo di merda, o ti farò rimpiangere il giorno in cui sei nato”. Le dispiace solo che il “pezzo di merda” in questione sarà proprio Adam, in questo caso. Ma è certa che il suo amico saprà apprezzare la citazione. Forse un po’ meno la spada fiammeggiante che gli sventolerà sotto il naso.


End file.
